


Снегурочка

by Danifar



Series: На русском [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, Русские сказки - Freeform, Русский | Russian, жертвоприношения, неблагодарность, ритуал, смерть
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danifar/pseuds/Danifar
Summary: Dark!Снегурочка. А если честно, то девочка пыталась всех спасти, а это не оценили, поэтому она потом всех и прикончит
Series: На русском [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814227
Kudos: 3





	Снегурочка

Холодные пальцы мороза пробирались под кожу, залезали под ребра, касались сердца и заставляли кровь замедлять свой бег. Морозные узоры ползли по белкам глаз, украшая радужку и оплетая зрачок. Снежинки припорошили смоль волос, будто кружево в причёске знатных дам. От алых струек, стекающих из разрезанных запястий и образующих сложные чары, вился лёгкий дымок. 

Красное на белом... Смотрелось донельзя прекрасно. Благородно.

Она отдала себя Зиме, желая защитить других людей. Она плела свое последнее заклятье, думая о жизнях этих нескольких десятков душ. Она надеялась, что это поможет, ведь не знала никакого другого способа.

Белые пальцы с длинными ногтями аккуратно подцепили подбородок своей жертвы. Где-то там, внутри, ещё металась жизнь. Последняя искра. Она видела страх в этих глазах, что обрамлялись пушистыми густыми ресницами, щедро накрашенными сейчас белой тушью изморози. Это было так благородно. И так глупо. Эти люди не оценят поступка. Эти люди скоро забудут доброту. 

Эти люди скоро начнут винить в холоде саму защитницу. Эти люди вполне заслуживают вечного покоя среди снегов.

Но Снежная Королева согласна на сделку. Горячая кровь и жизнь маленькой чародейки в обмен на отступление снежного фронта. Маленькая чародейка принесет этим людям весну. Но и сама увидит их черную неблагодарность. Людская злость сажей осквернит дом их защитницы. Людской страх огнем растопит снег в черных волосах. Людская ненависть сожжёт добро в ледяном сердечке. 

И тогда маленькая спасительница обернется каплями воды, и ветер принесет её в своих ладонях в глубь Снежных земель. И распахнутся двери Дворца из голубого льда.

Снежная Королева подарит своей новой подданной прежний облик. И у стаи волчьих вьюг появится новая предводительница. И пряди посеребрённой черноты взовьются флагом победы, когда льды захватят новый город.

И холодные губы прижались в оживляющем поцелуе к бескровным губам, страстью сплавляя в холодном огне сущность льда с храброй душой.


End file.
